coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Episode 1060 (15th March 1971)
I see in the notes that it's commented that episodes during this period were recorded just a week ahead of transmission. Do we know this for certain,and more generally how the recording to transmission period has changed over the years. It seems to have been three weeks ( actually a few days under as recording happened on Thursday and Friday ) ahead during the 80s- and I think this may have been the case going to at least the mid 70s. 70s Fan (talk) 18:39, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :For this period, yes, we are certain about recording dates due to the ITV Colour Strike. If you look at when the change from colour to B&W and then back to colour occurs as a result of the strike, you can see where the recording dates are: i.e. the strike ends on 2nd Feb 1971, the return to using colour equipment begins on 8th Feb and Eps 1052 and 1053 are in colour. They must therefore have been recorded on 11th and 12th Feb. As regards when the programme starts to develop a gap between recording and transmission, that also is in 1971 (we think) through the double-banking method where four episodes were recorded in one week with the cast and sets divided between two rehearsal rooms and two studios. The eps in question are 1066 and 1067 (Irma and Ray only appear in the final scene lasting some 30 seconds of 1067) and recorded in the same week in a different studio are 1068 and 1069. The second occurrence is 1102 and 1103 (the latter is on DVD - see for yourself how there are no other scenes in the episode in the Corner Shop or with Elsie, Maggie or Janet) and 1104 and 1105 recorded in the same week with Elsie, Maggie and Janet and a totally different cast.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) :09:48, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :John,thanks for the detailed info. Do we know if,prior to 1971,the programme was usually recorded the week before transmision? :Interesting that you've picked up on two lots of double banking in 1971. I wonder what prompted them to change. It's something I first noticed,as a viewer,back in the mid 1980s and subsequently observed in the late 70s and early 80s during the Granada Plus repeats. Then,it was usually to give the team a week off during Christmas,although occasionally I've noticed it at a different time of the year. :We discussed it here once before when I pointed out a couple of examples in early 1976.70s Fan (talk) 14:35, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :. ::Indeed it was your original posting about double-banking that prompted David and I to consider that this is what happened here so thank you for that bit of education! As regards prior to 1971, I can find little or no evidence of the programme building up stocks of episodes to give them a breathing space or a Xmas break, but that's not to say that it didn't happen. Consider the notes on the following episodes: Episode 46 (22nd May 1961), Episode 359 (20th May 1964), Episode 371 (8th July 1964) and Episode 475 (30th June 1965), where if you accept that the location filming must have been transferred to the mastertape during the studio recording session, then for the early 1960s at least they were almost constantly one week behind transmission. In the late 1960s, they do appear to have got a breathing space though if that was due to transmission strikes on 4th Jan 1967 and 14th July 1969 (not affecting recording) or double banking is anyone's guess at present. You have the known cast lists here on this site - see if you can spot any possible cases which could be double banking! We do know that the location filming for Episode 700 (30th August 1967) and Episode 923 (29th October 1969) took one week apiece which does indicate some breathing space though where it came from is a mystery. ::As regards why did they change? Well, the programme came very close to having no episodes to transmit in July 1964, August 1968 and June 1970 due to strikes and then Doris Speed's illness seems to have caused huge problems for Episode 1026 (18th November 1970). Perhaps Harry Kershaw just felt that enough was enough and he was tired of panicking!!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 16:29, March 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Glad to be of service,John. Yes,it was probably a case of having no episodes in hand that prompted the change. How very different from today. The recent info regarding the move reveals that the last scenes shot in Quay Street were shown about 10 weeks later-which of course is about 50 episodes worth. Interestingly,the Street seems to have been shot much closer to transmission than any of the other "soaps" until at least the late 80s. Probably because the others began with at least a 5-6 week gap between recording and transmission. ::On the subject of double banking,I have a theory that 1586 and 1587 could possibly have been recorded during the same week as 1562 and 1563. I'll elaborate further on the talk page of 1587 where I have previously posted some thoughts on that week's episodes.70s Fan (talk) 18:30, March 24, 2014 (UTC)